Electromagnetic (EM) surveys are widely used in geophysical exploration and other applications. These surveys are based on measurements of the electric or magnetic fields (or both) on the ground, in boreholes, at the sea bottom or from airborne platforms. Compared to traditional seismic technology, EM technology is a more reliable and direct indicator of subsurface hydrocarbons. EM technology can be complementary to traditional seismic technology and can raise exploration success rates. EM methods can be extended to the production phase through the development of integrated four-dimensional EM data acquisition/interpretation method for the monitoring of producing wells in connection with the enhanced recovery of hydrocarbons (“EOR”) and environmental monitoring of carbon dioxide deposits in geological formations.